Clinical studies and practice have shown that debridement of a tissue site can be highly beneficial for new tissue growth. Debridement may refer to a process for removing dead, damaged, or infected tissue from a tissue site for improving the healing potential of healthy tissue remaining at the tissue site. Adequate debridement or tissue removal may be essential to proper tissue site preparation, such as preparation of a wound bed, and facilitation of successful wound healing. However, the extent of required debridement or tissue removal to properly prepare a wound bed is not always obvious, especially to less experienced wound care clinicians. For example, if debridement and/or amputation of non-viable tissue are not performed to the correct margins, delays in healing may occur, and there may be a need for additional, expensive follow-up debridement and/or amputation procedures.
Therefore, improvements to debridement devices, systems, and methods that may assist clinicians with more accurately determining the extent of debridement required to remove non-viable tissue may be desirable.